


A Promise Made is Promise Kept

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Australia, F/M, Heero has a heart now, I don't like using Relena Peacecraft, Mentioned Catherine, Mentioned Chang Wufei, Mentioned Duo Maxwell, Mentioned Lady Une, Mentioned Quatre Raberba Winner, Mentioned Trowa Barton - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Frozen Teardrop Compliant (Maybe), Post-Endless Waltz, Relena Darlian - Freeform, Shameless Usage of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian attends a major conference in Australia, accompanied by her aide and two Preventer agents. She also has the added protection of one Heero Yuy, who is always off the grid for unknown reasons.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Promise Made is Promise Kept

Months had passed since the Mariemaia Incident and Relena Darlian was exiting her plane at the major airport in Melbourne for a major conference hosted by the city on the southern continent of Australia to a cool if dry spring morning.

Australia had kept close relations with the many space colonies over the years, considering that the major cities of Brisbane, Sydney, Melbourne and Perth combined their resources to build and maintain much of the apparatus needed in orbit, as well as voicing efforts to contain atrocities committed by the now-defunct Earth Sphere Alliance forces in space. Though they'd never suffered a crack down similar to the Sanc Kingdom and other nations, the Australians never took this for granted.

Accompanied by her aide and two security personnel provided by the Preventers, Relena made her way through the private terminus to a non-descriptive car that would take her to the hotel. As they departed the airport, she took the time to marvel at the infrastructure of the buildings that combined futuristic with the roots of their heritage while passing railway lines with old-style electric diesels pulling restored coaches or goods throughout the city.

"Australia's love of railways certainly is a beauty, Vice Foreign Minister," Relena's aide said, also marvelling much more openly.

Relena smiled. "Indeed, James. Perhaps we should take a ride ourselves as civilians."

James, who was a year younger than the minister, looked to the two agents. "Assuming it meets with Lady Une's approval and your intinery, of course."

One of the agents, a dark-skinned Kenyan man named David, nodded. "The Commander understands the need for the Minister to breathe every now and again without our direct oversight."

The other agent, a tall red-haired Canadian woman named Sarah, chuckled. "Though you may end up with a tail anyway."

To this, Relena could only smile. "Agent Wing gone off the grid again?" she asked, though already knowing the answer.

David shrugged. "Wing is always off the grid. But we know where he is all the time."

Next to the minister, James sighed. "Why doesn't he just ask for permanent detail for the Minister? I'm sure it might relieve the Commander a lot to have him where she can find him."

Sarah chuckled again. "Wing isn't like Dragon. Or Scythe, Arms, Sand or Night. He does things his way. The Commander is fortunate to have him on retainer as is."

"He hasn't broken the rules though, Red." David replied.

"But he has bent them?" Relena asked the man.

"When necessary, Minister," the agent replied. "This world isn't quite ready for peace yet. But there is one rule he refuses to break. Even for you."

The talk ended as the car entered the hotel but Relena didn't need to ask what rule Heero Yuy would never bend or break. Her mind went back to December the previous year on that snowy Christmas night in Brussels.

"Mariemaia Kushrenada is dead. I will never kill again."

Those words stayed with her and it was clear he was keeping that promise despite his past and inspite of his current role. All the Minister could do was smile as she exited the car and made her way into the hotel.

* - * - * - *

The conference went off without a hitch and ended only three days after it began. The attendees, which consisted of politicians, diplomats, business heads or representatives and a few nobles of the now abolished Romefeller Foundation that had escaped the end of their regime, voted for everything pretty easily and the host nation was even gifted much of the construction contract for the orbital colonies as well as being a launch pad for expanding the Martian colonies. And all the while, Relena remained safe with her Preventer protection, both official and unofficial.

Heero Yuy had been tracking down some crime boss when he got a message from Lady Une to head to Australia for added protection of the Vice Foreign Minister and the Commander's peace of mind. The Japanese teenager had agreed, and quickly checked in with the other former Gundam pilots. Duo was unavailable, he was with Howard helping salvage mobile suit debris for scrap. Trowa was on tour with his sister's circus, and was actually enjoying himself too much to pull him away. Quatre was initially supposed to go, but decided to take a vacation at the last second, though was likely with Trowa. Wu Fei was on assignment with Sally Po in his ancestral country track down a bio-chemical factory that may or may not have been responsible for several Sphere massacres pre-fall.

That left Daniel, who was bouncing back and forth between Earth and the colonies out of boredom. Luckily for Heero, Daniel was an Australian and the former Gundam Nightflight pilot would help him fit in more. The golden hazel eyed teen was more than pleased to help out, meeting the Japanese ex-pilot and setting up their equipment in an old safe house set up by his paranoid mother, Madam T, even though she never returned to Earth after her son was five. Once everything was set, all Heero did was watch, with Daniel providing easy banter in between his decision to find the criminal syndicate that had set up in Melbourne and locating the information he wanted to turn over to the Preventers.

"Is it me or do criminals not know hackers exist?" Daniel asked the evening the conference ended.

Heero didn't look up from his screen. "They've never met me or you," he replied. "Though they've never met Trowa or Duo."

The Australian teen smiled. "Trowa would climb up the chain of command so quickly, I wouldn't be surprised he would take over it in a year before handing them all over," he said. "Duo would drive them crazy with banter they'd be begging to surrender."

The former Wing pilot looked up, an eyebrow quirked. "And Wu Fei and Quatre?"

"Quatre would've sent in Trowa," Daniel brushed off. "Wu Fei would be just fighting everyone left, right and center. Then the criminals would piss their pants and flee to prison themselves."

Heero couldn't help but give a short laugh. "What would you and I do?"

Daniel paused to think. "Me, exactly what I'm doing," he replied, lifting his laptop to prove a point. "I'm not Trowa, despite the fact we're both able to get in anywhere no problem."

The other nodded. Trowa had managed to infiltrate OZ and later the Barton Foundation easily, leading to everyone trusting him despite clearly being more than anything. _Almost a telepathic suggestion, there._ He thought. Daniel on the other hand, was stealth-like, getting in to get information and get out without being spotted randomly.

"As for you," Daniel continued. "Before I'd say you'd go in and take out everyone, leaving a mess to clean up. But now that you have a heart and have become something, you'd just send one of us in."

"And why is that?"

The Australian smiled. "Because you made a promise. And because you trusts the five of us to get the job done, just like during Operation: Meteor, the Eve Wars and the Barton Attack last year."

Heero didn't reply. Taking a look at the screen, he saw Relena departing with her aide and protection detail, heading back to the hotel. Closing the screen and grabbing a tracker, he stood up and went for his sweater and jacket, stopping just a bit to rub his still-swore shoulder from a misadventure with a flame thrower. He'd taken to stop wearing shorts and tank tops until they healed.

Daniel looked up. "Heading out?"

Heero nodded again. "Just want to check on something."

The other smiled. "I won't wait up. I know how much you and Relena like spending time together."

Heero smirked. "Just don't tell Duo or the others I'm breaking protocol."

"Heero, I'm currently breaking every law in the world and colonies to bring down a global crime syndicate," Daniel replied, again holding up his laptop. "Protocol and Gundam pilots don't mix ever."

"Just promises?"

"Promises we have made and kept."

Heero spoke no further, giving a simple wave he knew was returned. Stepping out into the cool night, the Japanese teen headed down to the nearby station to catch a late train into the Central Business District where Relena's hotel was.

For reasons he'd yet to figure out, Heero found himself always comfortable in her presence, and being there physically was always something he enjoyed. Protecting Relena was his life now, the life he'd chosen, even though she was capable of looking after herself just as much. But having survived a childhood of hell he barely remembers, being alone the entire time after his foster father died, and nearly dying three times during the war, left him without anything except questions.  
It was questions he was seeking to answer but Relena kept them quiet. And here in Australia, Heero was finding that peace once again. And for now, that was enough to satisfy him.

_A promise made is a promise kept. And I promised to keep Relena safe, even from myself._

**Author's Note:**

> So few Heero/Relena stories out there since Heero/Duo is a larger fandom but I'm doing my bit. Face it, the only actual gay couple in Gundam Wing is Trowa/Quatre, which works.
> 
> One thing I've noted in the various Gundam series is the lack of Australia, my home country. I'm aware that the original Gundam made it mostly uninhabitable by dropping a colony on Sydney (I live in Western Victoria about an hour to two hours from Melbourne so not like I really care) and Gundam SEED had Carpentaria Base in northern Australia. And apparently there have been one or two Australian characters in assorted stories.
> 
> So I decided to be shameless and set this fic in Australia, taking the idea from the Halo game that the country did a majority of the building of the colonies while the US, China, Eurasia, Middle East and Japan ended up with the most populations up there. And I chose Melbourne because I wanted to use the older diesel engines. Considering the timeline divergence starts in the 1970s, it means that those awful Velocity Trains I have to put up with for travel don't exist! Yippie, our electric diesels were awesome so enjoy.
> 
> And yes, I was shameless in using my OC to bounce off Heero in that scene and that was deliberate. Usually I create an OC to fill in a missing gap (my Naruto OC is to explain why Naruto wasn't beaten up by civilian villagers who saw him as a demon, my Tsubasa OC is the result of me mis-reading a single line from one chapter and my Digimon OCs because why not), but my Gundam Wing OC (Daniel Tanis is his name) is because I wanted to fly a Gundam (Gundam Nightflight) and I wanted to remain an Australian. So to be brief, his mother was Madam T, who worked with the five mad scientists to create the Gundams and created her own in an asteroid debris field close to L3 though her son was born and raised on Earth till he was 5. She originally trained a female pilot to pilot Nightflight but Daniel figured out his foster sister was going to sell it off to Romefeller for power (ambitious bitch, she'd made Dorothy look nice). He set up in Australia, hit OZ installations, hung out with Heero and Trowa whilst they travelled, went back to space and got his Gundam upgraded only to have his mum and her team killed by OZ, hung out with Heero and Quatre when they got back to Earth, became Quatre's bodyguard and then regularly got into organisations to retrieve information and pass it on (though he used viruses created by Heero to do hack their system). So yeah, being utterly shameless and I have no regrets featuring him here.
> 
> Oh and Trowa's possible ability to influence people to see what's there but not panic by telepathy is a reference to another work. Heck, it must explain every feat he is able to accomplish. Heero maybe superhuman but Trowa is something else. And yes, I called Catherine Bloom his sister, whether he realises they are actual siblings or not is up to you.
> 
> Anyway, review and kudos. Tell me what you think. Tell me about your OCs if you have any :).
> 
> See you tomorrow, I'm delving into the Naruto fandom again. But what will it be?


End file.
